Faith, Hope, & Love
by SG7
Summary: TJ wrestles with telling Colonel Young that she is pregnant with his child. What will he say? How will he react? Could she even consider raising a child on that old rust bucket that they called the "Destiny"?


**Faith, Hope & Love**

**Chapter 1**

TJ stood with her hands leaning on one of the metal gurneys in the room that she was using as the infirmary. Tears streamed down the sides of her face. She gently caressed the small bump on her tummy where she had felt a slight flutter. She could feel the life of her unborn child inside her. More tears continued to flow. She was now about five months pregnant. She had known since a few weeks after being on board the Destiny that she was pregnant. However had kept her little secret to herself. How could she raise a baby on this old rust bucket she had thought to herself. There was barely enough food or water. Supplies were scarce. Never knowing when they would be able to restock on anything of use. Being stranded on a ship that drops out of FTL at no predetermined time except that it is when they are within range of a planet. No this was not the right place for raising a baby. And then there was Colonel Young. How on Destiny was she ever going to be able to tell him that she was pregnant? And that it was with his child? She gathered the few things that were lying on the table beside the gurney and proceeded to put them away in the cupboards and drawers before retiring to her quarters. Lt. Scott had been the only one in the infirmary today. Just for a small cut to his to his left arm after another trip down to another planet that the ship had dropped out of FTL for. "It's nothing." he had told her. He said that he hadn't even wanted to bother her, except Colonel Young thought it best to get it checked out. They had been on board Destiny for over four months now. And TJ was beginning to feel the effects of their time on Destiny. Her body was becoming anemic with being five months pregnant. Even what medical training she had was enough to tell her that much. Some days she was barely finding the energy to get out of bed. With the lack of decent food and nutrition that was available. Though she had been forcing herself to do so. For to do otherwise would surely alert the others to knowing that something was wrong. TJ knew in her heart that she had to break it to someone soon, as she knew that her black military jacket was now barely fitting when she would put it on each day. And she could now start to see that she was beginning to show. It would only be a matter of time before others began to figure it out.

TJ was making her way towards her quarters completely lost in thought when she heard someone walk up beside her. It was Lt. Scott. He looked over to her and could see even in the dimly lit halls of the ship, the red puffiness that was under her eyes.

"Are you alright TJ?" He questioned with a soft concern in his voice.

TJ was startled for a brief moment when he spoke. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. How's the arm?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, ah, it's fine. You patched it up good as new. Hey, if you ever want to talk..." Lt. Scott placed a hand on one of her shoulders as a friend, to remind her that she could talk to him whenever she needed. He could sense that there was more to it, but didn't want to pry.

"Thanks." She tried to give him a small smile.

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Rush wanted me to go over some calculations he had been working on, and Lt. Scott wanted an update on the crew that would be going down to the next planet. But I'm here now. So what was it that you wanted to talk to about?" Young asked TJ as he walked into the infirmary.

Suddenly Colonel Young could see that TJ had been crying. Emotions and memories flooded his mind of those intimate moments that they had shared together back on Icarus. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten involved with her. Knowing that he was a married man and her a subordinate under his command. But when ever he was near her he just felt right with her. And she told him over and over that she felt the same about him. And she had been there for him. Like the time he and his wife had gotten into a huge argument over how much time he was away from home. He couldn't help it. He was in the military. She knew the expectations when he joined. And TJ was right there when he got back. She knew something had been bothering him and had offered him her supportive ear. That's what had drawn him to her. She would just listen to him and be there for him no matter what she was going through herself. Then of course they had taken it too far. Both of them knew it. After a while, they had agreed that it was best to break it off. And when she told him that she was transferring out, it confirmed in his heart and mind that their relationship was over. She had said that it was best for both of them. Since he was still married and both of them were still in the military. Though feelings for her still lingered in his heart.

"Hey Tamara. Is something wrong?" Colonel Young didn't use the formality of rank with her since there was nobody else in the room.

"We really need to talk."

"Ok. I'm listening." Young was worried about his ship's only medical officer. He had been concerned for her for a while now, seeing that she had been a little more tired than most of the others, and some days looking like she wasn't feeling too well. He asked her on several occasions if she was ok and she kept telling him that she was. And as her superior officer he could have demanded an explanation but instead trusted her word.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Sure." He gave her his undivided attention now really wondering what was wrong. He even turned off his radio to reassure her that he wouldn't be interruped. The two of them went down to her quarters to talk.

TJ sat on her bed with her back against the wall. Colonel Young sat on the edge of her bed beside her. She felt everything drain from her body. How could she tell the man sitting beside her that she was pregnant. And that it was with his child. What would he say? How would he react? She knew that they had ended their relationship a couple of weeks before leaving Icarus. She had even made a point of requesting a transfer out to make it easier on the both of them. Knowing full well that that in her heart of hearts she still had feelings for him. Tears welled up inside her. This was the last thing she had expected to happen. Everything she was leaving Icarus for, she was now forced to turn to.

"What is it TJ?" Colonel Young asked with a concerned voice. He had never seen her like this before. He was very troubled and worried about her. But waited patiently for her to tell him what she wanted to talk about.

"I'm pregnant." TJ spoke softly.

"You're pregnant?" Colonel Young questioned in surprise.

"Yes I am pregnant. As in 'I'm going to be having our baby' pregnant". TJ tried to look into Young's eyes but couldn't.

Young paused for a moment. "I see."

TJ grabbed her pillow and put it between her knees and buried her head down into it as tears streamed down from her face. She couldn't bear to look to him. To see the look that must surely be on his face from telling him. What would it matter now anyway. She had put it out there. She had finally told him. Worst that could happen is he doesn't want anything to do with her or his baby she had thought to herself. The tears continued to pour into her pillow making it wet where they fell.

"Our baby?" Colonel Young replied making sure he had heard her right.

TJ nodded in agreement without wanting to look up to him.

"We're going to be having a baby on this ship?"

Colonel Young placed his hands in hers to let her know that he was there for her and that he wasn't upset or mad at her.

"How far along are you?"

"About 20 weeks" TJ looked up just enough to acknowledge his question. "And I'm going to be keeping it."

"20 weeks..." Young trailed off. "And how long have you known?" The thoughts of TJ bringing a life into the world on board Destiny flooded his mind. How were the two of them ever going to be able to raise a child on the Destiny. The ship was a flakey old rust can at best. No constant source of food and water. Can't predict when there will be a planet that it will drop out of FTL for to resupply on anything. And neither Rush, Eli or any of the other scientists on board have been able to figure out how to gain control of the ship. No this was no place for them to raise their baby. However he was determined not to show his concerns to TJ.

TJ lowered her eyes away from him again. She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth or a little white lie.

Young gently squeezed her hands wanting to keep reassuring her that he wasn't angry with her. How could he be? He was just as much responsible for the baby that she was carrying as she was. And he knew her heart. He knew that she would not have been with anyone else.

"I...we...you have a wife, an..." TJ pulled her hands away from his and turned away from Young. She began to cry more at the thoughts that raced through her mind.

"Tamara?" Young softly asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder hoping that she would turn back towards him.

"I suspected about three weeks after we were aboard Destiny...And no it was not the reason why I was transferring out if that's what you were wondering." TJ quickly added seeing Young's sudden facial expression. She noticed that the wheels were turning in Young's mind. TJ wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke. "At first I wasn't sure. I thought that it was the lack of nutrition and food. Added with the stress that we were all under." And when a couple of weeks went by after that, I knew that it couldn't be anything else." Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Don't worry. We will make this work." Young looked straight at TJ to let her know that he is there for her.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything going on here on the ship, and with what you've been dealing with. And I knew that it was over between us and…." TJ continued to cry ever so quietly. I just didn't know how to tell you.

Colonel Young reached towards TJ to try and reassure her. "I'm here. Whatever you need. Whatever our baby needs. I'm here"

TJ cautiously moved towards Young giving him a half hug. Young placed his hands on her back to give her more of a hug then she had to him to make her certian that she knew that he was there for her.

**Chapter 3**

About 2 Months later

"How is everyone doing TJ?" Colonel Young questioned. After that day that TJ told him she was pregnant, he decided not to call her by rank anymore. And no one on board seemed to have had any issue with it. Not the civillians and even the other military personel didn't care as they all knew that her intentions had been to transfer out anyway. 3 teams had gone down to the latest planet that the Destiny had stopped at. And while they were on the planet a minor earthquake had occured less than 2 hours after being down there and most of the crew that had gone down, had suffered various degrees of injuries from the falling debree. TJ had been working through most of the late afternoon and into the evening to treat everyone who came back with injuries.

"Sgt. Riley has a serious puncture wound to his stomach, however I have managed to stop the bleeding. He is sleeping right now. I'll know within the next twenty-four hours if he will be ok. A couple of others had some lesser injuries, to where I'm just keeping them overnight for observation . The rest I was able to treat and didn't need to stay."

"Thank you TJ. Maybe you should take a break and get some rest yourself. You've been working nonstop since this afternoon. I can get someone to watch the infirmary." Colonel Young offered. He noticed that she looked somewhat drained from all the work she had been doing. However couldn't help but give a faint smile when he was looking to her. She was now about seven months pregnant. And he thought that she looked rather beautiful in the white collared shirt and camoflauged pants that a couple of others on the ship had given her. He quickly pushed his feelings for her to the back of his mind.

"I'll be fine Sir. I want to make sure that Sgt. Riley is out of the woods first.

Colonel Young gave TJ a look to indicate that he was concerned for her and wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Really I'll be fine." TJ tried to convince Colonel Young. TJ gently caressed her abdomen. TJ could feel the flutters of their baby kicking inside her. She was getting a lot bigger now with being seven months pregnant. And one of the civillians had given her an extra shirt that he had with him. He indicated that he didn't need it as it was an extra. She had been greatful for it. She had also felt a lot better once she had told Colonel Young and the others about her pregnancy. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her. And she was pleasantly suprised at how supportive everyone had been of her. She had even noticed a change in Colonel Young and that he was even watching out for her a little more now. And while she knew that it was over between the two of them, he was being very supportive of her as well and offered to help her when ever she needed it. She even had days where she just longed to be back in his arms. However she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. It was already over between them she had to keep convincing herself. They had both agreed to end it back on Icarus. Her having his baby wasn't going to change that. She couldn't expect him to want to suddenly be with her just because of their baby.

Young gave another look of concern.

"It's just the baby. I can feel our baby kicking."

"You can?" Colonel Young questioned. Colonel Young had noticed that TJ was much happier since she had informed him of her pregnancy. She also didn't look nearly as tired as she had previous to telling him either. He had been relieved to find out that there wasn't anything physically wrong with her. Before she told him she was pregnant, he had been concerned for her. She had been looking quite tired and even some days not well. However she kept telling him that she was fine, and kept doing her duties as normal. And when he had asked her about it, she insisted that she was fine. He decided to leave her be and not bother her about it. He figured she would have said something if she was.

"I can." TJ decided that it would be good for Colonel Young to experience the movements of their baby kicking. She had been keeping a safe distance between them so as to not let her feelings for him overwhelm her, knowing that he probably didn't feel the same way about her. Here give me your hand." TJ took one of Colonel Young's hands and placed on her abdomen in the spot where the baby was kicking. "Can you feel that." TJ let him keep his hand there for a few moments to feel the baby kicking. The feelings she had for him started to surface again. She tried to push them again to the back of her mind so as to give Colonel Young the time to experience their baby's movements.

"Yes. And that is our baby doing that?" Young replied with a small faint smile. This was the first time that she had let him get that close to her since the day she had told him of her pregnancy and she had allowed him to give her a hug of support. He completely understood though. While he longed to spend more time with her, to hold her and just be with her, he knew that she probably did not feel the same way about him and didn't want to spend that same time with him. And that she was probably only allowing the time they did have together for the sake of their baby. They were friends, nothing more. He could see that. And he was greatful for and appreciated what time she did allow him in her life. He knew that their relationship had been over when they were back on Icarus. He couldn't expect that just because she was going to be having his baby to change that.

"That's right." TJ agreed.

"My ex wife. She always wanted kids. I really didn't. Not that I actually didn't want kids." Colonel Young began to explain to TJ. He wasn't sure why he was telling her this. But thought that it was important that he did. Colonel Young's marriage to his wife had ended a month and a half ago when he used the stones to return to earth. He felt that she had a right to know about TJ and his baby that she was carrying. He in turn arrived home to see Colonel Telfords jacket on the coat rack and his briefcase by the door. Colonel Young didn't need anyone to tell him what that meant. And when he explained to his wife about TJ, she didn't seem to care. She told him that she had just been waiting for him to come home so she could end the marriage anyway. "It was just that I was in the military and knew that I wouldn't be around much. And didn't think that it would be fair for her to be stuck raising a child with me not around." He continued to explain. " And not fair for the child to grow up hardly knowing his or her father."

"And what about our baby?" TJ cradled her abdomen. "How do you feel about our baby?" TJ wanted to know for certian where he stood.

Colonel Young took TJ's hands to reassure her that he was there for her. He only hoped that she would not pull away as he wanted her to know for certian that he would be there for her. "I'm more than ok with everything. I was a little surprised when you first told me but I am ok with it now. As I've told you since the day you told me, we may not be together, however I am still going to be here for you and our baby." Colonel Young let out a bit of a sigh, wishing that things could be different. Wishing that he could be closer to her.

Both of them could hear a groan coming from behind Colonel Young. It was Sgt. Riley. He had awaken.

"I should go check on him. See if he's ok". TJ took her hands away and went to check on Sgt. Riley. She was greatful for the interruption as she didn't want her feelings to surface again. She was trying desparately to keep them tucked away.

"Uhhh." Sgt. Riley moved slightly in his bed.

TJ checked his wound to make sure that it wasn't bleeding again. She could see Sgt. Riley trying to move. "It's ok. Try not to move."

"Ugh. Where...am I?" Sgt. Riley tried to speak.

"You are in the infirmary." TJ explained. "You recieved a large puncture wound to your stomach. I was able to stop the bleeding. But you had given me somewhat of a scare there for a bit."

"What about everyone else? The earthquake..." Sgt. Rileywhispered as he tried to sit up.

"It's ok. Everyone is safe. Most only suffered minor injuries. And I'm just keeping a couple here overnight just for observation. Don't worry. You should just lie down and try and get some rest."

Sgt. Riley gave TJ a small smile as he layed back down.

"How is he TJ?" Colonel Young asked.

"I think that he will be fine Sir. I told him to get some rest."

"Glad to hear." Colonel Young nodded. "Just let me know if you want someone to relive you or if you need anything. I'll stop by later."

**Chapter 4**

2 More Months Later

"Hi Matt." TJ motioned him to sit on one of the beds in the infirmary.

"Hi TJ." Lt. Scott said quietly as he sat on the bed. "Young thought I should get this checked out. I told him that it's just a small scrape. And that it's no big deal. But you know how Young is. Lt Scott pulled up the left pant leg of his uniform and pointed to a large gash on his leg.

"Matt!" TJ protested. "That is no small cut! Young was right to send you here. Just like always, you never seem to think that any injury is worth me looking at."

"Really didn't think it was worth troubling you." Lt. Scott defended. Lt. Scott could see that his close friend was quite pregnant as she checked him over. "Not long now for ya huh?"

"Any day now. To which I am glad of. The baby is getting quite heavy and awkward now. That is some serious gash there Matt." TJ paused for a moment placing one hand on her back to support it.

Lt. Scott could see the change in her expression. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just my back has been killing me today. It's nothing to worry about. I'll have to clean the wound and wrap it to keep it protected for a bit. You'd be best to stay off it as much as possible for about a day or two, just so that it doesn't start bleeding again. Just sit tight for a few and I'll be right back."

TJ made her way to one of the cupboards to get a cloth. The cupboards were sparse, and didn't have much in the way of supplies. Much of the supplies that were brought with them when they first came aboard Destiny had been long used up. And most of what supplies she did have, were herbs and roots with healing properties that she had managed to procure from some of the planets that they had visited. She hadn't gone down to many planets in the past few weeks. Colonel Young thought that it would be best if she let others go and get what ever was needed. He just had her make a chart of all the usefull herbs, roots and minerals that she thought would be usefull to the infirmary, that she could send with the teams going down to the planets. He told her that he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby with her being close to her due date. She was ok with it. He had protested her going down on many other ocassions befor that, however decided to let her go after she had always reassured him that she would be fine. She was greatful for his care and concern for her. It was much more than she had ever expected to have from him given that they were not together anymore. Even though she longed to be with him. She caressed her tummy where the baby was.

"I'd hate to know what you were doing that would cause a gash that big." TJ cleaned his wound and then wrapped it with a small strip of cloth that she tore from a large bed sheet that lay beside the cupboards. It doesn't look too serious, but he was right to have me look at it."

"Honestly, I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were walking through this cave. I kinda got a head of the others. Then I felt a jab in my leg. I must have hit a sharp rock or something. It was pretty dark down there. Greer had the light. I know I probably should have waited for him, but silly me I didn't."

"I think you're right. Never know what you're going to run into when you can't see where you are going. Well I'll have you come back in a couple of days. I'll be able to take a look at it again. It should be healed enough that you won't need it wrapped anymore. Ummm!" TJ was caught off guard. She gently massaged the left side of her abdomen.

"You sure you're ok?" Lt. Scott questioned sounding concerned for his friend. "Cause you're not looking too good."

"I don't know. I think I may be having contractions." TJ explained. TJ massaged the sides of her abdomen where she had felt the pain.

"You mean you mi-"

"I don't know for sure yet. But I think so. But don't worry. If I am, it will be a while yet anyway."

Suddenly Lt. Scott and TJ could feel a large bang throughout the ship. Both of them could feel the ship dropping out of FTL.

"What was that?" Lt. Scott was startled.

"I think that the ship just dropped out of FTL." TJ commented.

"But we just left the last planet not long ago." Lt. Scott reminded her.

"That was also quite a bang Matt."

Lt. Scott pulled out his walki talki at the same time TJ did. He radioed to Young. "Colonel Young? This is Lt Scott."

TJ could hear Young's voice over the radio. "Go ahead Leutenant. I think I already know what you're going to ask."

"TJ and I are in the infirmary and we felt a large bang. Is everything all right?"

Young began to explain over the radio that they had been hit by an astroid or something that the sensers hadn't picked up on. And that it was because they had been going through what appeared to be a gasious field. Something much like a thick fog that had distorted the ships sensors. He had also explained that the Destiny had lost power to the FTL drive when it hit the astroid and that was the reason for it dropping out of FTL. "Better come down. We may be able to use your help. Is TJ ok?"

TJ talked to Colonel Young over her radio. "I'm fine sir. We were just startled is all. We'll come right down. Anyone hurt?"

"Not that I know of yet." Young replied.

"Ok. We'll be right down Sir." Lt. Scott reiterated over his radio.

"Alright. Young out."

"Well I guess I should get heading down and see what he may need me to do." Lt. Scott told TJ.

"I'm going to come with you in case anyone needs me." TJ offered. "Never know what that large bang may have done."

TJ grabbed a shoulder bag that was laying near the door to the infirmary. She had made up the bag shortly after arriving on board the Destiny. She felt that it would be a good idea to have a bag of medical supplies on the ready in case of any emergencies on the ship or down on any of the planets that they would visit.

The two of them went to head towards the control room when the realized that the door had been shut and locked. TJ pressed the door control to open it and the door still would not open.

"Hey Matt. Can't get the door to open. Will you try?"

TJ moved out of the way for Lt. Scott to get to the control and he too tried to open the door. The door remained closed and they were not able to get it to open. Lt. Scott then tried to open the door manually by wedging his fingers between the crack of the door.

"Ahh the door appears to be stuck. Can't get it to open. Looks like it's jammed pretty good. Got anything like a crowbar or something?" Lt. Scott looked to TJ.

"Doubt it. However we can look around. Not sure what we're gonna find though." TJ offered.

Lt. Scott found a piece of metal that he tried to wedge between the door to try to get it open. It still would not budge. "It's definately jammed shut pretty good. I'd say were stuck here for now."

Lt. Scott radioed Young again to inform him of their current situation. Young told him that Rush was able to determine that the sudden drop out of FTL from the hit caused some of the systems to go out of whack. And what had likely happened was an auto quarantine had triggered. And everyone on board appeared to be locked in the rooms or corridors where they were. Luckily Rush was in the control room when it happened he said.

"An auto quarantine Sir?" Lt. Scott questioned.

"Yes. Rush seems to think that a quarantine had been activated by the ship, much like one that he had read about happening on Atlantis with their crew. And we're going to have to work on some way of disabling it."

"I see." Lt. Scott replied back.

TJ radioed Colonel Young again as well to find out if he had found out if anyone had been hurt.

"Nobody has reported anything yet." Young replied. "You's will just have to hang tight. Rush is going to do whatever he can to get the systems back online. However with everyone confined to the areas that they are in, it may take him a while." Colonel Young explained. "Everyone is in the same boat. Confined to the areas where they were when the ship lost power."

"Understood Sir. TJ ou-."

"You're not going to tell him?" Lt. Scott interrupted.

"Not now Matt." TJ quietly hissed

"TJ?" Young questioned over the radio. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing Sir. TJ out."

"What? You didn't tell him?" Lt. Scott was rather surprised.

"What would I tell him Matt? That I may have gone into labor? What would he be able to do? We are stuck in here and they are stuck out there. That would just be one more thing that he would be worried about. And he doesn't need that right now. And besides, I don't know for certain that I have. It could just be false labor. I'll know soon enough when and if I have any more."

TJ gently cradled her bulging abdomen to acknowledge the baby. This was the last thing that she had expected to happen. That she would go into labor at the worst possible moment. Then again being on this old rust bucket she wasn't surprised. Dissappointment started to flood her mind at the thought of having to deliver her baby with no one there except Matt. It didn't bother so much that he may have to help her deliver her baby as Matt was a good friend, she had just been contemplating this day for about the past month or so. That when she would go into labor, that Colonel Young would be by her side helping her deliver her baby. That helping her deliver her baby would bring the two of them closer together. Now it appeared that she may only have Matt there for her. He had become a good friend to her. Was even willing to stay on that beautiful planet with ruins when she told him that she was pregnant. It appears that he may instead be the one to help her with her baby.

**Chapter 5**

Lt. Scott pulled a mattress off one of the beds and placed it on the floor against one of the walls to give the two of them a place to sit while they waited for the others to be able to get them out.

"That's a good idea Matt." TJ commented as he was pushing the mattress against the wall.

"Figured if we're gonna be stuck here for a while, might as well bunker down and get comfortable."

"You don't mind if I join you?

"No, no of course not. That's what I got it for. Figured we may be here for a while, so thought we could take a load off our feet. Especially you with the baby and all. He slid to one end of the mat to indicate for her to be able to sit at one end of the mat. They spent an hour or so chatting and making small talk. TJ had experienced a few more contractions that she had timed in the course of the hour or so. She winced slightly and massaged her abdomen through each of them to try and ease the pain but didn't let on to Matt that they were not random, and that she had actually gone into labor. She was just hoping that he didn't notice. Then TJ heard Young's voice over Matt's radio.

"Yes Sir Matt here."

"We are running into some problems getting the systems back online. Dr. Rush has been working for the better part of the last hour or so and isn't getting too far. It may take a lot longer than expected. How are you and TJ holding up?"

"We're fine Sir. TJ is sitting here beside me. We have a mat on the floor here and we're just chatting to pass the time."

"TJ?" Colonel Young asked over the radio.

"Yes Sir?" TJ replied after she had pulled out her radio and turned it on.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Colonel Young couldn't help but think of her and Lt. Scott being stuck in the infirmary. He knew that TJ was due any day now. He had been getting excited about the fact that she was about to have his baby. He had already told himself and her that he wanted to be right by her side when she had their baby. He was hoping that by being there with her, it might bring them closer together. And perhaps be able to give him a chance to tell her exactly how he was feeling about her. He had already made a consious decision that when the time came for TJ to have their baby, he would let Lt. Scott hold down the fort.

"I'm fine Sir." TJ looked over to Matt to indicate for him to not say anything about her.

"If anything goes wrong just let me know. We'll keep you posted on the situation. Young out."

TJ set the radio down on the mat beside her. "You still didn't tell him?" Matt commented rather surprised.

"What do you mean?" TJ questioned.

"The fact that you've actually gone into labor." Matt observed.

"You noticed?" TJ felt a little disappointed in herself that she hadn't been able to keep it from him.

"It has been kind of obvious, but don't worry about me. I wouldn't have said anything to him without asking you first. However really, you might want to tell him. He is going to want to know."

"I know. Hopefully we'll be out of here before then." TJ caressed her abdomen to acknowledge the baby.

"So I bet this was not what you would have expected to be happening a year ago huh? You know being stranded on this stupid rust can." Matt said trying to make conversation after about another hour had passed. Neither one had said much in that time.

TJ turned to Lt. Scott. "Not exactly. Well you knew I wanted to go to med school. And I joined the military so that I could go to med school. It was a way for me to be able to afford to go. What about you? Any particular reason why you joined?

"I needed direction in my life. When I was sixteen, I had gotten this girl pregnant. She didn't want to keep it. I didn't know what to do. She left me. And there I was. Not knowing what I wanted to do with my life.

"I had no idea Matt." TJ comforted.

"Yeh, well I never really liked to talk about it much." Lt. Scott turned to TJ. He could see that she was getting somewhat uncomfortable as contractions passed through her. "Not doing so good are you? Anything I can do for you?"

"Not really. I just have to work through the contractions as they come.

"Did you ever think that you'd be having a baby on this old rust bucket?" Lt. Scott asked.

TJ turned to Lt. Scott cradling her abdomen. Wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I don't think that any of us were expecting to be where we are now, in the situations that we are in."

"You know, Colonel Young does really care about you. He may not show it, but I can tell by the way he smiles when he sees you." Lt. Scott explained changing the subject.

"He does?" TJ sounded surprised. She had kept her feelings for Colonel Young shielded deep in her heart so as not to let her guard down.

"Yeh. Everytime you come in the room he lights up." Lt. Scott continued to explain. "You talk to him much."

"Not too much. I was doing good just to be able to tell him I was pregnant with his baby. Especially knowing that we had ended our relationship before winding up here."

"Do you still care about him?" Lt. Scott asked. "Cause if I didn't know any better, when ever he walks in the room I get the sense that you are still holding a torch for him too."

"I dunno Matt. He is our commanding officer and, I'm under his command and..." TJ was just about lost in thought when anther contraction passed through her. TJ caressed her abdomen again as that contraction passed through her. Matt could see the pain on TJ's face as she had the contraction.

"Another one huh?"

"Ummm hum. But it will pass momentarily." TJ got up to walk off the contraction.

"You know, I'd be betting that no one around here would really care about weather you and the Colonel got back together. You said so yourself that you were transferring out. So technically he wouldn't be your superior anymore. Besides, we're stuck on this old rust bucket, who's really gonna say anything anyway?

"I guess you have a point. Oh, just great!" TJ sounded annoyed with herself.

"What is it?" Lt. Scott asked.

"My water just broke."

Lt. Scott got up to see if he could help TJ. "That's a good thing right?"

"Yes and no." Lt. Scott was surprised by TJ's answer. "It isn't a bad thing, just means that the baby may be coming sooner than I was hoping. So I may need your help if the others don't get here before the baby decides to come."

"That's ok. I'll be right here for you. Whatever you need. I don't really know anything about babies. But if you tell me what you need me to do..." Lt. Scott offered.

"Thanks, you are a true friend." TJ complimented.

"I wouldnt want you to do anything that you don't want to, but it might be a good idea if you told Colonel Young soon. I can see that your contractions are getting pretty close together. And I'm sure he'd want to know what's going on."

"I suppose you're right Matt. I was just hoping that the others would have gotten here before that." TJ reached for the walki-talki that was on the mat beside her.

"Colonel Young? This is TJ."

"Yeh TJ what is it? Everything ok?" Colonel Young could sense something was wrong in TJ's voice.

"I needed to talk to you." TJ said.

"Yeh, go ahead TJ."

"I don't want to worry you Sir, but I thought you should know that I've gone into labor." TJ could hear a slight gasp in Young's voice.

"What? When?"

TJ tried to decide what she should tell him. She decided it was best to tell him exactly when she had, and deal with Young when she sees him. "A few hours ago." She hesitated to say.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Young questioned with a little bit of authority.

"About 10 minutes apart."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" TJ could sense in his voice that Young was dissappointed that she had not told him sooner about her going into labor.

"I didn't want to worry you with everything going on right now. And besides, we are stuck in here and you guys are stuck in the control room. There wouldn't have been anything you could have done anyway. I'll be ok. I've got Lt. Scott here if I need anything." TJ tried to reassure him. "How is everyone where you are? Everyone ok?"

"We're all ok here. Rush seems to think that he will have the systems back on line properly within an hour or two." Emotions started to well up inside Young. Knowing that she was concerned for everyone else all while herself being in labor. That was what had drawn him to her. Her genuine care and concern for others even when things were going wrong for her or she was having a bad day. She had even been more than willing to lend a soft listening ear when he was having troubles with his wife. He just wished for all the world that he was the one stuck in the infirmary with her instead of Lt. Scott.

"I'll check with Rush to see where he is at on getting the systems back online. Just hang tight and let me know if anything happens."

"Of course Sir." TJ agreed.

TJ sat back on the mat beside Matt and let out a big long sigh. She had been caressing her abdomen to try and ease the pains of the contractions.

"They are getting pretty bad huh?" Lt. Scott observed.

TJ nodded. "They are getting really close together. Not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold on before the baby comes."

"I wish there was something I could do for you. Would it help for you to lie down? I really don't need the mat. I can get you a pillow or something if you'd like." Lt. Scott got up to make room for TJ to lie down if she wanted.

"Thanks Matt."

Lt. Scott found a pillow on one of the metal gurneys and passed it to TJ. "Honestly I don't know anything about delivering babies, but if you tell me what you need me to do, I'm sure I can help you."

"Believe me, you won't have to do a lot. I'll be the one doing all the work." TJ tried to reassure him.

"That's ok. What ever you need."

"You will need to get a couple of towels or a blanket or anything like that, and if you could, an extra blanket for me. And you will also need to find some scissors for cutting the cord. You will also need to find some way of bandaging where the cord is cut." TJ explained

"I'll have to cut the cord?" Lt. Scott asked sounding somewhat suprised.

"I should be able to do it if you don't want to." TJ gritted her teeth and let out a bit of a cry when another contraction passed through her. Only she noticed that this one was much stronger than any of the others, and she was feeling an urge to push. "I think the baby is coming now Matt." TJ cried.

TJ took a blanket from Lt. Scott and covered herself and got ready for having the baby.

"Sorry you had to help me with this Matt. I wasn't planning on things going this way. I had been working with Lt. James to show her a few things around here including what to do when my baby comes." TJ let out another cry as another contraction ripped through her. "Unfortunately here we are."

"It's ok. Don't you worry about me. What do you need me to do?" Lt. Scott questioned. Lt. Scott looked to TJ to try and give her support.

"I'll be doing most of the work. You just have to hold the baby's head as the baby comes." TJ explained through the pain. "And guide the baby through the delivery."

"I think we should tell Young that the baby is coming. I think he'd want to know." Lt. Scott pointed out. "You ok with that?"

"Go ahead Matt. I'm in no shape to use the walki talki." TJ replied as she cried in pain.

Lt. Scott explained to Colonel Young that TJ's labor had progressed to where she was about to have the baby.

"You take good care of her and make sure that nothing happens to her or the baby. Can I talk to her?" Young spoke softly."

Lt. Scott explained to him that she wasn't really in the frame of mind to be talking but he said that he would hold the radio while she spoke giving TJ a chance to speak to Colonel Young.

"I'm ok Sir. All things considered. Though I couldn't hold out any longer and the baby is coming now."

Lt. Scott released the talk button so TJ could hear Colonel Young. "It's ok TJ. I'm sure Lt. Scott will take good care of you. We'll get to you two as soon as we can."

"Ok." TJ tried to speak through the pain.

"Just take care of her for me Scott. And let me know the moment anything happens if it does. Young out." Emotions welled up inside Colonel Young at the thought that he wasn't able to be by her side, helping her deliver their baby. He was just grateful that if it had to be anyone with her besides him, that it was his best Lieutenant.

TJ spent the next ten minutes or so pushing through each contraction that came. With the pain getting worse and worse through each one.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Matt." TJ cried.

"Ahh, you're doing great. It won't be long now." Lt. Scott gave TJ a big smile and tried to encourage her to continue pushing. That it wouldn't be too much longer.

"I just can't." TJ sighed

"It's ok. I'm here. Oh, and I think I can see your baby's head."

"You can?" TJ sounded surprised.

"I think so."

"You'll have to get ready to guide baby as it comes. Just keep one hand supporting it's head."

"Ok. Don't worry. I'll won't let anything happen." Lt. Scott tried to reassure TJ.

TJ cried as another contraction ripped through her.

"You're doing awesome TJ."

TJ gave a few more long hard pushes and Lt. Scott was able to deliver her baby. "You had a girl!" Lt. Scott explained.

"Do you want me to cut the cord Matt?" TJ asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Lt. Scott didn't want her to have to worry about anything.

Once he cut the cord he wrapped the baby in the towel that was beside him and then passed her to TJ.

"She's beautiful!" TJ cried. TJ looked up to Lt. Scott while cradling her baby. Tears streamed down her face.

"You ok TJ?" Lt. Scott suddenly felt concerned for his close friend.

"Yes. I'm fine. You were amazing Matt. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much."

"Well you did do all the work. You know, I just caught her is all." Lt. Scott tried to minimize his contribution.

"No. It was very kind of you to do this for me." TJ tried to reassure him.

Lt. Scott radioed Young to tell him that TJ had had their baby.

"What did she have Lieutenant?" Colonel Young asked.

"I'll let you talk to her." Lt. Scott passed his radio to TJ.

"We had a girl Sir." TJ explained sounding somewhat out of breath. "And she is very beautiful. Lt. Scott was wonderful at helping me deliver her. Though I'm pretty tired now."

"We had a girl?" Emotions welled up inside Colonel Young.

"Yes Sir we did."

"I'm proud of you TJ. You get some rest and we'll let you know the moment Rush has the system back online. He seems to think that it won't be long now. And Scott, just take care of both of them for me till we get there. Young out."

Lt. Scott found a small empty crate and brought it over beside TJ. He placed a pillow on the bottom of it as protection. "Thought you may want a place for her to sleep. You look like you could use a little rest. I'm not really doing anything here, so I can watch her for a while if you'd like."

"Thank you Matt." TJ letting him know she appreciated his help.

**Chapter 6**

It was about another hour before Rush was able to get the systems back online. And as soon as he had, Colonel Young went directly to the infirmary to see TJ. When he got there TJ was resting. She lay awake cradling their newborn daughter. "How are you feeling TJ?" Colonel Young asked.

"Tired. But I'm ok."

"Sorry I couldn't get here for you. Rush was working as hard and as fast as he could to get the systems up and running."

"It's ok. Lt. Scott was here to help me. Good job you had him come and get his leg checked out." TJ reminded him.

Colonel Young turned to Lt. Scott and thanked him for helping TJ deliver her baby.

"Glad I was able to help Sir." Lt. Scott offered. "I'm going to leave you two. I want to catch up with some of the others. See if there is anything I can help with."

"Thank you Matt." TJ reminded him again.

Colonel Young sat down beside TJ and gazed at his newborn daughter. "She's very beautiful."

"Would you like to hold her?" TJ offered.

"Sure." TJ carefully handed her to Colonel Young. Tears began to well up inside Colonel Young.

"She's sleeping right now. But don't worry, she should be fine." TJ explained.

"Why don't I watch her for a bit while you get some rest. You look like you could use it."

Colonel Young spent the next hour watching his newbord daughter as she slept. TJ lay sleeping quietly on the mat beside him. He longed to hold her and be with her. However he only wished that she felt the same. He decided that he would tell her exactly how he was feeling when she woke up. Colonel Young was deep in thought when he heard the faint cries of his daughter beside him. TJ woke up to check on her.

"I would have gotten her." Colonel Young offered.

"It's ok. I wasn't wanting to sleep long anyway."

"TJ?" Colonel Young began to say

"What is it?" She could sense that something lay heavy on Colonel Young's mind.

"What would you think of us getting back together?"

TJ was surprised by his comment. She had longed to be with him but had always thought that he didn't feel the same way. Perhaps he was just saying that because of their baby. "You want us to get back together?"

"I can understand if you don't want to. We did agree to end it on Icarus. But I just want you to know that I still have feelings for you Tamara." Colonel Young looked up into TJ's eyes.

"I had been feeling the same way Everett. But I just don't know." TJ looked away from Colonel Young. The thoughts of their times back on Icarus flooded her mind. She longed to be with him but didn't want him to feel that he had to be with her just because of their baby. "This has all been overwhelming."

Both TJ and Colonel Young could hear their baby stiring in the crate.

"You know we haven't named her yet. What should we name her? TJ asked.

"Hadn't thought about it." Colonel Young gazed into his daughters eyes.

Both Colonel Young and TJ could feel the ship go back into FTL. Colonel Young radioed Dr. Rush. Dr. Rush explained that he did not know how the ship was able to get back into FTL as he had not done anything. That the ship had done it automatically itself. But that it wouldn't be in FTL for long as it appeared to be nearing a few planets where it may drop out of FTL again for.

Lt. Scott returned to the infirmary again. "Sorry to interrupt you Sir. Just wanted to confirm the crew going down to the next planet."

"It's ok Lieutenant. Come on in." Colonel Young got up to go over the roster that Lt. Scott had with him.

"She is a beauty Sir." Lt. Scott commented on Colonel Youn and TJ's newborn daughter as Young was going over the roster.

"She certianly is. We're just in the process of trying to decide on a name." Colonel Young added.

"You come up with one yet Sir?" Lt. Scott asked. "Cause I don't know about you two, but I think the perfect name would be 'Hope' Sir."

"Hope..." Colonel Young went lost in thought for a moment.

I think that she gives us all hope here on the Destiny." Lt. Scott continued to explain.

"He's right." TJ agreed "I think that it would be a perfect name."

"I couldn't agree more TJ." Colonel Young offered.

Lt. Scott and Colonel Young finished going over the roster and then Lt. Scott left to finish prepping for going down to the next planet. Colonel Young sat down beside TJ again to spend more time with their baby.

"I need some time Everett. I'm not sure I'm ready to just jump back into 'us' again yet. But I'm willing to take it slow and work together."

Colonel Young could feel a small glimmer of joy in his heart knowing that she was willing to give their relationship a second chance. "What ever time you need. I am here for you."

**The End**


End file.
